


Living with Mom and Dad

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Mom and Dad [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dadlix, Found Family, Mominette, Multi, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: Following the events of "Felinette Apartment Sharing", this fic follows the lives of Mom and Dad and their four kids.
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Marinette & Felix & Aurore & Nino & Kagami & Luka, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Felix Culpa
Series: Mom and Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649260
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Living with Mom and Dad

Marinette looked around the apartment she shared with Felix and smiled. It had been nearly a month since she, Felix, and Aurore had that nasty run-in with Alya, the event already pushed out of their minds, and she was itching to do something for their future. Marinette knew with Felix and Kagami’s money they would be able to afford a nice house but she wanted to help.

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she turned back to the unfinished garment in her lap. She released her lip in favour of poking her tongue out between her lips. She ran a simple ladder stitch up the side seam, tying off her stitches with a simple knot at the end. She held up the garment, the base for a new top for her friend, Clara Nightingale, and examined it. The top, really more a glorified tube of a thin, breathable white fabric, looked beautiful and Marinette nodded to herself before looking around the room for Tikki. “Tikki? Do you think Clara will like it after I put the sequins on?”

Tikki let out a light giggle, sounding more like a bell than a real laugh. “Of course she will.” Tikki flit around the garment, her face drawn in a bright smile. “She’ll love it almost as much as she loves you Marinette.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled at her companion. “Thank you, Tikki.” Marinette lapsed into silence, giving the garment her full attention, so she missed the door to their apartment opening and she missed the quiet, though not silent, footsteps approaching her.

Thin arms wrapped around her shoulders and white-blonde hair ticked her cheek. Aurore pressed a kiss to her other cheek, a bright smile on her face as the Fox Miraculous settled against her back. “Hi, Mom.”

“Oh, Luciole.” Marinette smiled at the young fox holder and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Give me just a moment to wrap this up then we can go start cooking for supper.” She tucked her needle into one of the seams and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. “What do you say we make for supper tonight?”

“How about that linguini dish with bacon?” Aurore offered Marinette a hand and pulled the shorter girl up and to the kitchen.

\---

Marinette smiled at her friends as they all sat around the large circular table, their dinner laid out in front of them and smiles on their faces. “So, what did everyone do today?”

Luka shrugged and took a bite. “I wrote a couple of new songs and recorded a demo for your Uncle Jagged.”

Kagami placed her hand atop Luka’s free hand and smiled. “I made three grown men cry.”

Nino laughed and plucked a tomato from Aurore’s plate. “Only three? You’re slipping Gami.”

Kagami shot him a dirty look and stole a piece of bacon from his plate. “Well, what did you do, oh exalted one?”

Nino rolled his eyes and smiled. “I djed for a couple of different events.” He shrugged and took a bite of his own food. “Made a couple hundred dollars.”

Felix smiled and looked at Aurore. “What did you do today Starlight?”

Aurore smiled while she moved the tomatoes around on her plate. “Mireille and I worked extra hard today.”

Felix smiled and pressed a kiss to Marinette’s cheek. “That sounds like fun. I was thinking, we should set up a day when we’re all free and go house hunting.”

Marinette blushed and nodded. “That sounds good to me, what do you kids think?”

Luka, despite being the oldest, smiled. “That sounds good to me. What do you think Gami?”

Kagami nodded and looked at Nino and Aurore. “Aurore could invite Mireille.”

Aurore blushed but shot Kagami a glare. “Only if you invite Claude, Luka invites Allen, and Nino invites Allegra.”

Nino smiled and nodded. “We can do that.”

\---

The pseudo-family stood in front of a quaint three-story house, smiles on their faces before they looked at each other, and the four additional friends that were brought along. Their real estate agent, a thin whip of a man named Claude Genet, threw them a smile over his shoulder as he unlocked the lockbox.

“This house is a beaut. It was built in the mid to late twentieth century, with the original hardwood floors still intact.” He smiled and opened the door. “Let’s take a look.”

The ten twenty-somethings followed the real estate agent through the house. They admired the hardwood floors and the neutral tones on the walls. The kitchen, which was separated from the rest of the living area by an archway, had a beautiful gray tile backsplash as well as updated appliances in stainless steel. The living room and dining room had warm brown walls and a pair of large windows looked out over the street, and the faces of the houses across the street, letting natural light stream in and gave the rooms a homey feel to them.

They saw the downstairs bathroom, which held a basin sink across from the toilet which was beside the shower, and the laundry room, outfitted with brand new high-efficiency washer and dryer. There was a cute table against the wall opposite the washer and dryer, supposedly for folding laundry, and some cabinets hung above the washer and dryer.

They saw two bedrooms downstairs, the master bedroom sat just beyond the kitchen while the second bedroom sat off the living room, before they went upstairs. They found four bedrooms on the second floor with two bathrooms between the lot of them. They went to the third floor and found a beautiful music room. The twenty-somethings turned to Claude with smiles on their faces.

“This is perfect.” Felix held out his hand for Claude and nodded. “When can we meet to sign the papers?”

\---

Felix swept Marinette up into his arms and carried her across the threshold of their new house, the keys clutched tightly in her hand. They had been through a lot to get where they were, but they had so much left to do.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason for the layout of the house. I just don't know the reason.


End file.
